


Her Favorite Model

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she's born with it, maybe her moirail is a talented seamstress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moiiraiil (quaeritates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaeritates/gifts).



> This ship is really cute! I never considered it before now but oh boy I'm considering it now. I hope you like how it turned out! (Apologies for the poor picture quality, my scanner has been acting up lately ;-;)


End file.
